The prior art includes fish attracting devices such as fishing lures or jigs which include lights, which produce wiggling actions, or which develop sounds that are intended to arouse the feeding instincts of fish and also bobbers which enable fisherman to fish in the dark more effectively. Miniature electric lights, piezo ceramic speakers, and small electric motors are some of the components that have recently been incorporated in such fishing devices. Such prior art devices and accessories conventionally include a source of power comprising miniature batteries such as watch batteries and hearing aid batteries. accordingly, it is one purpose of the present invention to provide an improved source of power for attracting or warning fishing devices such as lures, jigs, and bobbers. It is another purpose of the present invention to provide an improved fish attracting or warning device.